


ZEUS

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Zagreus vs The Olympians [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugging, Exhibitionism, Godly incest, Incest, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, Top Zeus, bottom Zagreus, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: After Ares had taken Zagreus, he leads the boy to Olympus itself, where as promised, Zeus is waiting for him.
Relationships: Zagreus/Zeus, Zagreus/Zeus (Hades Video Game), Zeus/Zagreus, Zeus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Zagreus vs The Olympians [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981942
Comments: 28
Kudos: 209





	ZEUS

In a whirlwind of red and black Zagreus suddenly found himself in front of a most wonderful view. An indescribable view. His jaw dropped as the white and golden buildings of Olympus appeared before him, surrounded by thick, fluffy clouds obscuring the view from the mountaintop. A rainbow over the entire scene was just the cherry on top.

He had a difficult time twisting his neck and looking at every splendid view over splendid view as Ares guided him through what was essentially a small city. And there were more here than just gods. Spirits, centaurs, fey creatures he had never seen before. All of them greeted them with bows, some of them with laughter, others that were a little bolder came closer but ran when Ares waved them away.

So Zagreus wasn’t the only one who would fall on his knees for him.

He heard more chatting up ahead, and finally turned from one enormous building to the largest one, held up by golden columns with a round roof and in front of it… a large table that would house all of the Olympian gods. They were now standing in front of it, all here just to greet Zagreus.

“There you are, young man!,” Zeus bolted out, stepping forward to lift him up and hugging him tightly. Zeus seemed even larger than Ares, even stronger and Zagreus had a hard time breathing, or even speaking for that matter.

“Oh Zeus, you silly man, you’re crushing him,” Aphrodite thankfully intervened, and Zagreus was set down onto very wobbly legs. Of course she was there to support him. And to give him a big kiss on the cheek. “How utterly splendid it is to finally see you in person!”

“L-likewise, Lady Aphrodite,” he said, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. Despite what had just happened between him and Ares, it felt wrong to look at her too intensely.

She evidently found it very amusing.

“Oh little godling, how sweet you are,” she said and leaned in a little closer. And… sniffed him? Her next words were a whisper, almost drowned out by everyone else’s chatting. “You better not tell your Lord Uncle Zeus you let someone else take that sweet virginity. You naughty thing.”

Zagreus swallowed, didn’t know what to say, but Aphrodite just smiled at him, and pushed him forward. He was on display for all of them and for a moment it was quiet and he almost suspected he was supposed to say something.

“Er, hello-”

But evidently he had been wrong. A lot of them broke out into chatter again, coming close, steering him to the large table so he could sit and see the incredible feast that was laid out for him. Everyone had questions or things to tell him, that he could hardly understand anything - let alone answer!

“Everyone, please,” Athena called out, her voice reverberating. It had the desired effect, as everyone quieted down. “You are overwhelming the poor boy. Zagreus, please know that we are delighted to have you here, after all your hardships. We welcome you into your rightful family, and please… enjoy the feast.”

He returned her gentle smile and switched his attention to the feast in front of him. So much food that he didn’t even know the name of, and ambrosia in large supply! He took a cup, larger than his own hands so that he had to hold it with two of his, and drank from it. It tasted like pomegranates to him, always did.

Only then did he notice that the chair he had been placed on held several more pillows than anybody else’s. He flushed a little, wondering if one day he would be as large as all of them. If he looked at his father, yes, though his mother was a whole different story. It made for awkward contact when his uncle Zeus - sitting right next to him - put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh how wonderful it is to finally have you here,” his voice was loud, even speaking normally. “To see you in the flesh and oh - I hope you note you have the highest seat of honour here. Right next to me.”

Zeus winked at him, and Zagreus had to chuckle.

“I did indeed Lord Uncle. I am flattered you would give me such a grand welcome.”

“Why of course! After the many, many, many, many, many, many times that you died it is only right you should be celebrated!”

Did he really have to add so many… ‘many’s? Zagreus grumbled a bit to himself, but he had done it after all so yes, why shouldn’t he indulge a bit?! He nodded, and reached out for the nearest dishes. Everything was, simply put, divine. Meat roasted to perfection, vegetables he never even heard of but decided he loved every single one. Some roasted, some baked, something was covered in honey that he simply loved and stuffed himself with. And then the wine… oh the god of wine was _good_.

Dionysus made sure that his cup was always filled, no matter what. And the two soon talked and giggled together, about that time Zagreus made Orpheus believe they were the same person. Whenever he wanted to lean closer to Dionysus, he hardly noticed how he was pressing against Zeus, sitting between them.

Who, after a while, loudly cleared his throat. When Zagreus looked up at him, his smile faded as he was greeted by a scowl. Oh no. He had been ignoring his uncle in favour of the god of wine… how could he?! There were rules on Olympus, he should have known.

He took his cup, and held it up to Zeus.

“Would you like some wine, too?,” he asked. “It’s really good!”

“Bah, wine!,” Zeus’ voice boomed, but he took the cup and emptied it nonetheless. Then proceeded to fill it with that lovely golden liquid. “This is the true drink of the gods!”

“You’re right, of course I-,” Zagreus was interrupted when Zeus pressed the cup to his lips again, and he parted them to eagerly drink. Some of the ambrosia had similar effects to alcohol, and this time Zagreus did not only taste pomegranates. There was something else here…

Something hot that settled in the pits of his stomach, something hot that wandered even lower.

Looking up at Zeus, he found him smiling.

“It’s so warm,” Zagreus mumbled, slurring some of his words. “You’re giving me special ambrosia? I am so honoured.”

“Nothing but the best for my dear nephew,” Zeus’ large hand came to rest on his waist, and he pulled him closer. Like almost all gods, Zeus seemed so warm and Zagreus couldn’t help but lean into the heat. And just like him, Zeus did the same, smelling him similarly to how Aphrodite had done earlier. “How lovely you are. Growing still, but already so handsome. I do have to say, I like them petite.”

“Th-Them?,” Zagreus felt flustered all of a sudden, and the words of Aphrodite and Ares came to his mind. Did Zeus want to take him as well? His thoughts wandered to what Zeus’ bedroom might look like, how grand it would be. Surely he would be more gentle than Ares had been.

“Why the people I bed, of course,” Zeus stated so very matter of factly.

“B-bed,” Zagreus muttered more to himself, feeling himself blushing.

Zeus’ hand now started to caress him. His side, where his tunic revealed half his chest, and slid underneath it. A big finger came to tease his nipple and he had to bite on his lip to keep from making a noise. Everyone was still here! Some of them were even watching!

“My, my lord- Uncle- Lord Uncle Zeus, everyone is watching,” he pointed out what should be very obvious.

Booming laughter that came from Zeus seemed to echo throughout Olympus. Others joined in, even others that weren’t gods! Where had all these people come from? Dionysus, whose attention was now not on Zagreus anymore, was already kissing some of them. Was this… considered normal?

“Oh it’s nothing any of us hadn’t seen before,” Zeus added.

His hand now shifted, slid beneath Zagreus’ belt and with nowhere else to hide, he pressed his face to Zeus’ enormous chest.

“Shy, are you boy?,” Zeus continued. “I quite like that too.”

Zagreus whimpered when he felt his big hand wrap around his cock, teasing and gently jerking him off. He felt so hot, not just from his blush but from whatever Zeus had been feeding him. Was he… drugged? He had to remind himself to swallow and keep from drooling, and he felt not just himself getting harder, but a tingling feeling from his hole.

What was Zeus doing to him?

“Here, let me see you properly,” he said, and Zagreus yelped when he was lifted up by two strong hands, and set on the table in front of his uncle. As if he were the next dish to be devoured.

Maybe he was. Zagreus swallowed again, and tried not to look at anyone.

Zeus was starting to undress him. By the gods. And what could Zagreus do against it? Nothing. Ares had told him how much this meant to Zeus, and he had already angered him today by not paying as much attention to him. So he let it happen, watched his clothes fall to the floor by the table, and tried not to let his shame show too much.

“How exquisite,” Zeus said, leaning in closer to inspect him. “Tell me young man, have you made sure to stay pure for your dear uncle? Are you a virgin?”

By the gods. Don’t look at Ares, he told himself. Whatever you do, don’t look at Ares.

“O-of course, Lord Uncle. You- You will be my first, as is right.”

“Very good!,” Zeus exclaimed. “Now lay back so I may inspect you properly.”

Oh no. Though he was shaking, Zagreus did as he was told, hiding his eyes and blushing cheeks with an arm over them. Maybe if he ignored everyone else, they would do the same? At least Dionysus seemed to be busy with other things.

Large hands roamed over his body, fingers found his nipples again to twist and make him shudder. All the while trying not to make any noises. But it seemed Zeus had other plans with him. His mouth joined his hands, kissing his chest, and making his way lower, just as his beard tickled him.

Suddenly his hips were lifted up, legs flailing in the air for a moment before he could rest them on Zeus’ broad shoulders. But he was up on display for everyone to see, and he wanted to die and go back so badly at this point - why couldn’t this happen at a convenient time, just this once?

But then he felt something enter him. Something wet - Zeus’ tongue. He cried out, couldn’t help himself, then slapped his hands on his mouth to keep from doing it again. Zeus was pressing deeper inside him, and somehow that tongue felt unnaturally long to him. How could it reach that spot inside him, the one Ares had used to drive him crazy?

“No need to be so silent, boy,” Zeus looked up briefly, smirking when he noticed Zagreus had gotten hard and was leaking on his belly. “I do enjoy hearing your enjoyment.”

He nodded, unsure of what else to say when Zeus went back to work, pushing that tongue back in deep. All he could do was whimper at first, when his head lolled to the side and his eyes finally met those of Ares.

He was watching them with that hunger in his eyes. The look that had driven Zagreus almost insane. He was leaning back in his chair, lazily stroking himself when Aphrodite came over to do it for him. By the gods, were all of them just going to watch, and- and do these things?! Zagreus didn’t think he could have felt more shame, but even more heat shot into his cheeks at the thought, going all the way down to his chest.

Zagreus cried out when Zeus found that spot inside him again, and once he had, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He whined and moaned at the tongue penetrating him mercilessly, could even feel Zeus chuckle against him, evidently pleased he was now being vocal about it.

His eyes were still locked with Ares’, this unshared knowledge between them. Zeus was not the first. Zeus was licking into where Ares had already spilled his seed. Deep down he wondered how Zeus did not taste it. But he didn’t have time to wonder, he was set back down onto the table and he made sure he was looking at his uncle, and not the one that took his virginity.

Zeus’ mouth was glistening with his slick, but he looked very pleased when he wiped it off. Leaning over him, he pressed a passionate kiss to his lips, demanded Zagreus’ lips to part. In all these ways, Zeus was the dominant force. The weight on top of Zagreus’ small body, the tongue that pressed inside his holes. Just like with Ares, Zagreus could merely take it, the only difference was that Zeus was slightly more gentle. So far, anyway.

Then, Zeus stood, his chair making a jarring noise as it was pushed back. He was magnificent, Zagreus could admit that. The beard, the muscular form… the cock. Standing right at attention, making a tent out of his uncle’s robes.

“By the gods,” Zagreus blurted out. He was even larger than Ares.

Zeus looked proud, in a way, as he undressed himself and saw the shock on Zagreus’ face.

“I would demand you use your tongue to pleasure me,” he said. “But I have waited far too long for this. You should be sufficiently relaxed now.”

“Sh- Should be?!,” Zagreus felt very alarmed, despite having been taken by Ares earlier. This was different now, Zeus was even bigger and everyone was watching! What if he made an embarrassing noise, or even cried?!

It was hard to relax, thinking about all these things, but it seemed that Zeus didn’t share his concerns. He licked his lips as he aligned his cock with Zagreus’ entrance, the tip sliding in easily with how slick he was down there. Zeus’ tongue did make him feel good after all.

Still, when his uncle pushed into him - and he did so slowly, but gradually - Zagreus tried to lean back and keep his breathing even. Involuntarily he tensed up, and Zeus had to fight against it, doing so easily to Zagreus’ surprise. He scrunched up his face in pain, but soon felt a large hand on his chest.

“Come now, boy, there’s no need to fight it,” Zeus told him. “Take a deep breath, I’m not done with you yet.”

_By the gods… By you yourself, Zeus_ , Zagreus thought. He really wasn’t going to show him any mercy. He took in a deep breath, just as he had been told, and tried to relax. Just like that, Zeus pushed even deeper into him, deeper than Ares had and for a moment Zagreus worried if he could somehow tell that Ares had spilled his seed inside.

But Zeus looked please, lips parted a little, he huffed.

“It is a great honour, you know,” Zeus told him. “Having your virginity taken by your dear uncle. The god of gods.”

Hesitantly, Zagreus nodded.

“Don’t worry, I have not yet have had complaints about my performance.” Zeus laughed at his own words, but Zagreus didn’t have the time to ask what he meant. Just as Zeus had bottomed out in him, creating an even bigger bulge down his belly, he started thrusting.

“Oh gods,” Zagreus couldn’t help but whimper. It was that overwhelming feeling all over again, that pleasure hitting every part of his body when Zeus’ enormous cock pressed against that certain spot inside him. Instead of fear or pain, there was now embarrassment mingled within that lust.

Not all, but some of the gods were still watching them.

“That’s the spirit,” Poseidon called out.

Zagreus decided to hide his face again with his arm, trying to ignore their voices. It was difficult, his whole body shook with every thrust Zeus rocked his body with. He did not know if it was the wetness, or Ares’ merciless fucking before, but Zagreus felt even more sensitive down there now, seemingly able to feel every inch of however long that cock was that kept sliding in and out of him. He wanted to moan, but tried to bite on his lower lip to keep from doing so. Shame had made him turn quiet once more.

“Oh don’t be shy, man,” Dionysus’ voice rang out from a little further away. He had now noticed what was happening with the two of them. “Nothing hotter than hearing a handsome man moan. A virgin at that!”

“He is right you know,” Zeus’ voice came from above him, only panting very little. Impaling Zagreus on his cock again and again, didn’t seem to be any effort at all. “Go show me how much you enjoy this royal cock, little virgin.”

_Royal…_ , Zagreus almost laughed were he not completely at his uncle’s mercy. And he was right about one thing… his cock did feel amazing. His body was already on fire, metaphorically speaking, and the actual fire of his feet had been fanned to grow with the lust that surged through his body.

“Ah… ahhh, uncle,” his voice was so small, barely a whisper when he first let it out.

“What’s that?,” Zeus clearly teased him, even went so far to slow down his rhythm. Now it was just agony, because Zagreus… was starting to realise that he loved this. Loved a cock inside him, loved the way it thrust all the way into his belly, stirring his insides.

“Uncle,” he moaned louder. “Oh Lord Uncle it feels so good.”

This time, others heard it too, cheering him on.

“Come on, brother, that all you can do?,” it was Poseidon’s teasing voice again.

“Humph, is that a challenge?”

Just as Zeus had said those words, he suddenly picked Zagreus up, and he was disoriented for a moment with the loss of the cock inside him, and being turned around so abruptly. He was placed on all fours on the table, more dishes clanging to the side as Zeus cleared them. Unable to hold his head up, he let it fall to the table, but Zeus held his ass in place, up in the air.

Strong hands grasped his waist, tightly enough to leave bruises. The tip of Zeus’ cock teased him once more, and then, with one single thrust was he all the way inside him once more. From his view, upside down, he saw the bulge in his belly again. Hesitantly he reached out to touch it, feeling Zeus’ cock.

He didn’t have time to savour it. Similarly to his rhythm before, almost as violent as Ares had been, Zeus started fucking him again. This time the area around them was filled with Zagreus’ moans, his soft pleas for more, telling everyone how good the god of gods felt inside him. Deep down he truly hoped that Zeus was pleased with his performance.

Zagreus didn’t know how long this was going on. His thinking mind had long been reduced to a wanton mess, not realising what words he was saying or how loud he was moaning. His body just wanted more, more pleasure, more seed.

It felt like an explosion when he finally got it. Above and behind him Zeus groaned, telling him to take it all in just like Ares had. And there it was, hot and so deep inside him, Zagreus wanted to cherish it for as long as he could.

He was dropped onto the table, slowly falling to his side, panting and trying to form his mind once more. There was something sticky on his belly, at one point he had come too, but now he was just blearily staring up at his uncle, whose large erection was still standing. Would he go for another round?

The answer was yes. With Zagreus unable to hold himself up, he was grasped by Zeus by the waist, and told to hold onto him. Zeus was sitting again, lifting and pushing Zagreus down on his cock until another wave of that seed hit his insides and Zagreus was about to pass out from the sheer pleasure.

The god of gods truly was something else.

Finally he was put back down on the table to rest, as someone had suggested, but Zagreus could not tell who it was.

“Fine then, a little rest,” Zeus agreed. “After that… who wishes to be next?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes who should be next, let me know here or on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard)


End file.
